Still Loving You
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Ever since the events of 1983, Amelia Rollins is trying to get over the past trauma. It doesn't help that she keeps getting nightmares about the Upside Down and its monsters. With that going on, along with a new boy from California antagonizing her best friend that has been distancing from her, it seems like the town of Hawkins can't ever take a break.
1. part 1 -- 1984

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF STILL LOVING YOU AND NOVEMBER RAIN**

**I ONLY OWN AMELIA 'MIA' ROLLINS, TRAVIS ROLLINS, GISELLE ROLLINS, ISABELLA 'IZZY' ROLLINS, GRACE ROLLINS, PARIS TOWNSEND, AND VICTORIA 'TORI' MONTGOMERY**

**AGAIN, THIS IS BASED OFF OF STILL LOVING YOU BY SCORPIONS**

* * *

_'maybe this world is another planet's hell.'_  
**\- ALDOUS HUXLEY**

* * *

**STARRING****:**

**LUCY HALE AS**  
amelia 'mia' rollins

**DACRE MONTGOMERY AS**  
billy hargrove

**ZACHARY LEVI AS**  
travis rollins

**EVANGELINE LILLY AS**  
giselle rollins

**KENDALL VERTES AS**  
isabella 'izzy' rollins

**ALEXANDRA RACHAEL RABE AS**  
grace rollins

**CARLSON YOUNG AS**  
paris townsend

**CHLOE BENNET AS**

victoria 'tori' montgomery

**WINONA RYDER AS**  
joyce byers

**DAVID HARBOUR AS**  
jim hopper

**FINN WOLFHARD AS**  
mike wheeler

**MILLIE BOBBY BROWN AS**  
eleven

**GATEN MATARAZZO AS**  
dustin henderson

**CALEB MCLAUGHLIN AS**  
lucas sinclair

**NOAH SCHNAPP AS**  
will byers

**SADIE SINK AS**  
max mayfield

**NATALIA DYER AS**  
nancy wheeler

**CHARLIE HEATON AS**  
jonathan byers

**JOE KEERY AS**

steve harrington

**SEAN ASTIN AS**  
bob newby

* * *

**STORY MIXTAPE****:**

**_side a_**

**i. **still loving you by scorpions  
**ii. **faithfully by journey  
**iii. **rock you like a hurricane by scorpions  
**iv. **rebel yell by billy idol  
**v. **fade to black by metallica

**_side b_**

**i. **lovely by billie eilish and khalid  
**ii. **november rain by guns 'n roses  
**iii. **youth gone wild by skid row  
**iv. **accidentally in love by counting crows  
**v. **just like heaven by the cure


	2. MADMAX

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**FairyMaster23: Here's the next update**

**hanna277: Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait**

* * *

It's crazy how so much time can go past, but the memories don't fade away.

That was how I felt when I got pulled into the world of second dimensions and the dark secret of Hawkins Laboratory. That was how I felt when I had the pleasure of meeting a broken, yet badass girl, who was used for experimenting, that my sister and her friends found within the woods when looking for the wholesome Will Byers. Almost a year went by where I didn't stop thinking about the Upside Down, Eleven, and the secrets that puts not only my life, but the lives of my family in jeopardy.

"Shit!" I could hear my little sister, Izzy, hiss out, as she is looking furiously through cabinets and drawers within the kitchen. "Hey!" my mom exclaims from upstairs, most likely getting ready for bed, about the profanity that came out of Izzy Rollins's mouth as I stood up from my position on the couch and walked towards Izzy.

Izzy has plans on hanging out with her friends, which consists of Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, and Dustin Henderson, at the arcade, and because it is located near where I work, I would drop her off, and after 2 hours, she would come across the street to be where I work at. She has done this before, believe me.

"You need quarters, Iz?" I ask her, causing her to face me. "Do you have any?" she asks. "Follow me, twerp." I told her as we went upstairs and I pulled out 2 rolls of quarters. "You better share this with the boys." I told her, handing them to her, as she scoffed. "Knowing Mike, he would probably just steal from his sister." she says, snickering. "Lay off of Mike, Izzy. It's almost been a year." I told her, causing her smile to go down.

El and Izzy had a special connection. It was the first interaction that Izzy had with a girl, without it being either my youngest sister, Grace, or I. Izzy always felt that she wasn't like most girls because of her interests and because of that, she gets harassed and bullied, especially by this one piss-ant named Stacy.

"We should get going. Those arcade games aren't gonna play themselves." Izzy said as she pulled me out of the house and towards my baby blue '82 Chevrolet Cavalier. "Which tape?" I ask her. "Queen, obviously." Izzy replies in a 'duh' tone. I put in the News of the World tape, where _We Will Rock You_ blasts out of the stereo.

I pulled up to the Palace Arcade, and I can walk to work from there. "Remember the deal?" I ask. "Yep." Izzy says as we both got out of my car. While Izzy rushes into the arcade, I made my way towards Vinyls, a music store that sells both cassette tapes and vinyl records of any music there is.

I walked in and saw one of my co-workers and one of my good friends, Tori, at the front desk while there was a pack of people here. "Good timing. This place is a madhouse, Mi." Tori says. "You're telling me." I muttered as I got behind the front desk.

Some time has passed by and on cue, Izzy walks in and I hopped onto the counter and sat on it. "Hey, Little Rollins." Tori greeted. "How was the arcade?" I ask her. "It was good. Someone beat Dustin's score on Dig Dug." she told me.

"Isn't his score around 651,000?" I ask as I was setting up a spare Walkman that I found and that Bob Newby from Radio Shack fixed for me. "First off, it's 650,990, and MADMAX scored 751,300 points." she says, causing me to give her a curious glance as I got a Cyndi Lauper tape in the walkman.

"How is that even possible?" I ask. She just shrugs. "We tried to get it out of Keith, but he wants a date with either you or Nancy in return. I told him that Steve would kick his ass." she says, causing me to freeze, not knowing that she took the Walkman out of my hand..

It has been months since I have talked to my best friend for over 10 years. Our friendship was getting strained, due to the fact that he used to hang around Tommy and Carol, but my crush on him dissolved when Nancy Wheeler, yes, Mike's older sister, got involved with Steve. And ever since he forgot about my birthday to go on a date with Nancy, my friendship with him had never been the same again.

Izzy and I went home after my shift ended. I drove home and we quietly snuck in, knowing that the 5-year old and the parents are asleep. "I'm gonna crash. I'll see you in the morning." I whispered to her as I quietly made my way towards my room to get ready for bed.

_At a point while I was sleeping, I was woken up by some noise. I looked up to see the creature that took poor Will Byers and had almost killed Jonathan, Nancy, Steve, and I. I let out a gasp, with fear paralyzing me, as the demogorgon lunged at me, with me letting out a scream._

I jumped awake when I saw Grace trying to wake me up. "Look alive." she says. "You got me." I say, jokingly, as I got up and lifted Grace into my arms. "Mommy told me to wake you up." she says. "Of course she did." I muttered as I was carrying Grace towards the kitchen.

"About time you got up." Izzy snarked at me as I set Grace down. "Isabella." my mom says, sternly. "Just pointing it out." Izzy says as I grabbed myself a cup of coffee. "Morning family!" my dad exclaims in his police uniform as he enters the kitchen. "Morning dad." Izzy and I say in unison. "Hi, daddy." Grace says as he picks up a cup of coffee for himself.

"How many cups is that, Travis?" my mom asks. "Right now, 2. No surprise that Murray Bauman is going to hound Jim on some kind of conspiracy." my dad says. "Isn't that the same guy that made conspiracies about the aliens?" Izzy asks. "Don't believe anything that he says, okay?" my dad says as we all ate breakfast.

We were all rushing to get ready for school. Ever since Junior Year, I have been a student teacher for Mr. Clarke's class within Hawkins Middle School. "Mia, remember that mom's new coworker is coming here with her family." my dad says. "I'll pick some stuff up, dad." I told him as Izzy and I rushed towards my car to go to school, but not without helping Izzy get her bike into the back of my car.

I pulled up to the high school's parking lot and parked in my usual spot. I help Izzy get her bike from the backseat and she rode off to the bike racks as I just walked up to the middle school. I made it to Mr. Clarke's class and after the bell rang, class has started.

"Meet the human brain." he starts as most of the students, with the exception of Dustin, Lucas, Mike, Izzy, and Will, look totally disinterested, though I can tell that Will looks out of it. "I know, it doesn't look like much, a little gross, even, but consider this...there are 100 billion cells inside this miracle of evolution all working as one. No, I did not misspeak, I did not stutter, a 100 billion." Mr. Clarke was saying and as soon as I heard a student pop their bubblegum, the door opens and Principal Coleman came in with a student, who is around the same age as Izzy, with auburn hair and freckles sprinkling their face.

"Ah, this must be our new student." Mr. Clarke says. "Indeed, it is. All yours." Principal Coleman says as he leaves, and the new student was going straight for the nearest empty seat, but was stopped by Mr. Clarke. I can sense her distaste about being the center of attention. "Sorry." I mouthed over to her, causing her to give me a small smile.

"Dustin, drumroll." Mr. Clarke says as Dustin turned to the cover of his textbook and began a drumroll. "Class, please welcome, all the way from sunny California, the latest passenger to join us on our Curiosity Voyage, Maxine!" Mr. Clarke announced.

"It's Max." she corrected. "Sorry?" Mr. Clarke asks in confusion. "No one calls me Maxine. It's Max." she says. I can already tell that she will get along very well with Izzy and the rest of her friends. "Well all aboard, Max." Mr. Clarke says.

"There is an empty seat in the back right." I told her as she goes straight to that seat, and with the eyes of Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will following her. "Don't be creeps." I hear Izzy hiss out at her friends.

I didn't expect Science to be over quickly, and I am now on my way towards the high school. While I was walking, I notice a blue camaro next to my car. Because of the license plates are from California, I can tell that Max wasn't the only new kid in Hawkins.

Because my first class at Hawkins High School is actually a study hall, I walked into the library and I was lucky enough to share study hall with Paris and Tori. "Come on, Tor. It will be fine." I could hear Paris whisper to Tori. "What will be fine?" I ask as I sat down next to Tori as I got out my essay to do some finishing touches. "Tina invited us to her halloween party." Paris says. "That tagline says '_Come and Get Sheet Faced'_." Tori says. "You know that is not Tina's fault, she actually tried, unlike that rat-faced bitch, Carol." Paris says, causing Tori to roll her eyes.

"And besides, the new kid is most likely coming." Paris says, getting my attention. "New kid?" I ask. "Some guy from California moved to Hawkins." Tori says as she is working on her History homework. "He is more than that. That piece of man looks like if God himself created him." Paris says. "I see a redhead go towards the middle school. Wouldn't be surprised if she was in Clarke's class." Tori says. "She actually was." I mutter as I was working on my early application essay.

Later on that day, I was at my locker and Paris was standing next to me. I was gathering all of my stuff for my American Government class, where all of a sudden, I hear Paris gasp. I gave her an incredulous look.

"What was that all about, Pare?" I ask. "The new guy is totally staring at you." she says, pointing at a direction. I followed where Paris is pointing at and I saw a boy clad in denim, with the exception of a gray cotton shirt and leather boots. He has light brown hair, which is styled into a mullet, and from the way he is looking at me, has steely blue eyes. He was leaning against Vicki's locker while she is flirting with him.

"I'll admit, he's hot. But I feel like he enjoys having the attention on him, specifically when it comes to girls." I told her, honestly, as we were leaving my locker to go to our respective classes. "I cannot believe you, Mia." Paris groaned out. "Sorry for stating the facts." I say as I got to my American Government class.

Because I arrived early to class, I decided to continue reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. All of the sudden, the bell rang and I was quickly putting my book away. "Ah, yes, I heard a lot about you, William Hargrove." I heard Mr. Randall say. "It's just Billy." I heard his smooth voice say, and I could feel all of the girls swoon over him.

"There is an empty desk over by Miss Rollins." Mr. Randall says, causing me to look up and causing this Billy guy to give me a smirk. "Perfect." he says as he comes over to the empty desk that is to the right of me.

While Mr. Randall was teaching, Billy decided to speak up. "I'm…" he was about to continue, but I cut him off. "I know who you are." I told him quietly. "I know who you are too, Mia Rollins." Billy says, quietly. I gave him a questioning look.

"If Randall wasn't any more obvious, I hear that you are a science tutor. Care to help me in that situation?" he asks me, whispering to me. "Do you practice all of your pick-up lines in front of a mirror or something?" I ask him, honestly and quietly.

"Miss Rollins, Mr. Hargrove, is there anything you would want to share in front of the class?" Mr. Randall say. I could feel all of the attention on me, and because of that, all the glares from various girls, and Steve giving Billy a nasty look, it makes me want to shrink down to my seat and become one with the desk chair. "No, sir." I say, quietly. After that he continues to lecture us about the lesson.

My last class went by faster than expected and the next thing you know, I am at the grocery store to pick up some things for my mom's new coworker. I felt like I was about to be late because of how long the line was. Eventually, I checked everything out and made it home just in time.

"Just in time, sweetie." my mom says as she helps me out with carrying the groceries in. While she is making dinner for the get-together, I decided to get some homework done. In the middle of it all, I start to sketch an eerie figure of a spider-like figure, which seemed very tall, looming over the power lines. I furrowed my eyebrows at that and I looked over at the power lines that are near the house.

"Mia." I can hear Izzy call my name out. I turned towards her. "Dad's home and he got a call from Susan that they are on their way." she says. I gave Izzy a questioning look. "Mom's new coworker." she says. "Ah, okay." I say in realization.

She looks towards my drawing. "What's that?" she asks. "Okay, if I tell you, you promise that you won't tell mom or dad." I tell her. "Amelia Rollins, do you not trust me?" she asks me, joking around. "Okay, last night I had a dream about the Demogorgon." I confessed to her.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping the past week?" she asks. I nod. "I can't help but feel that there is something bad coming into Hawkins." I told her. "Hey, don't worry. We've got the fucking Chief of Police on our side, it's because of him and Joyce that Will is alive." she says. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be her." Izzy said as we got out of my room.

We got out of my room as I can hear my mom greet Susan. I can also see Grace hide behind my dad's leg as he is talking to a man, and I pale once I saw Billy step into my house. He is followed by Max.

"Oh, good. You're here. Susan, Neil, these are my oldest two, Amelia and Isabella." my mom says. "Nice to meet you two." I say with an awkward smile. "This is my daughter, Maxine, and my stepson, Billy." Susan says. "Hey, Max." I can hear Izzy say to her, quietly, as they are now in conversation. "We meet again, Mia." Billy says as I apprehensively shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, how do you know Amelia?" Neil asks and I can sense the tension between the two. "We go to the same school together. I'm also aware that Max and Izzy goes to the same school as well." I told him. "That's good to hear." Neil says, giving me a smile that is skin crawling in the most uncomfortable way possible, which dissolves into an awkward dinner.

All that was on my mind was how suspicious I was when Billy was around Neil.


	3. Trick or Treat, Freak

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**No Reviews :(**

* * *

I shot up from out of bed, shallow breathing coming in and out of my diaphragm as I hear my alarm clock blasting out. I look over at the time and it was 7:00, right on the dot. I cursed to myself, knowing that it is Halloween and I need to help Izzy with her costume. Because this year's theme is _Ghostbusters_, Izzy is going as the receptionist, Janine Melnitz.

I rushed out of bed and into Izzy's room. "About time you got up. I need your help with my hair." Izzy snarked, then became concerned about my frazzled state. "Yeah. I'm fine." I swallowed out, as I went over by her to put her hair in an updo. While I was doing that, my mom came into Izzy's room.

"Oh, look how cute you are." my mom says. "I'm not wearing the glasses. Only when it's time to Trick or Treat." she says as she goes downstairs to meet up with my dad and Grace, leaving my mom and I alone to talk.

"You have any plans for Halloween, sweetie?" my mom asks as we were walking towards the living room. "Not really. Might just spend it with Tori and Paris." I told her. "Partying?" she asks me with a raised eyebrow, causing me to huff out in disbelief.

"That's Paris's idea." I told her as we made it to the living room. "Let her have some fun. You're not a teenager forever." my dad says as he was putting film into the camera.

After several pictures, I hear the beeping of my dad's watch. "That's the signal." he says as we all get ready to either go to work or school. Tori and I are spending the night over at Paris's house, where she lives with her mom and stepdad, Larry, or better known as Mayor Kline, so my dad agrees to take Grace, Izzy, and I to school.

Izzy told me that she doesn't mind that she rides her bike home, but I inform her to call me as soon as she gets home. Grace will be Trick or Treating with some of her little friends, so my mom will be taking her to her friend's house. I helped my dad put Izzy's bike into the back of his Police cruiser. I got in the front seat and my dad drove off.

He arrives at the Middle School, where I help Izzy get her bike out from the cruiser. While she goes to meet up with her friends, I went straight into the school and towards Mr. Clarke's class. I was getting today's lesson ready, I notice that everyone came in their normal attire. "Oh no." I mutter, realizing that my sister and her friends are the only ones that are dressed up. Knowing Izzy, she would most likely own it. She has the confidence that never goes out.

Turns out that I was right. Throughout the entire day, everyone was snickering at Izzy, Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas. It took everything in me to restrain myself from losing my temper. Thankfully, the bell rang and I can go to the High School to finish out the rest of my day.

I got to the library and got to my usual spot near Paris and Tori. "Mia, convince her." I hear Paris hiss out as I got to the table. "Convince Tori of what?" I ask in suspicion. "It's a school night, Pare. I'm assuming that the brain out of the three of us doesn't even want to go to a party." Tori says. "Actually, you're wrong. My dad urged me to go to the party." I corrected.

Paris and Tori did a double-take on what I just said. "Wait, so let me get this straight. Your dad, who is a mighty fine cop, was the one that wants you to go to a party, fully aware that most high school parties include underage drinking, drug intake, and sex?" Paris asks. "What my dad said, he was right. We can't be teenagers forever." I told her. "Okay, this is the rare case." Paris says. What she means by that is the fact that I barely go to any high school parties, and at a point where I am pressured, mostly by either Steve or Paris, it is apparently a huge deal.

Tori's attention is somewhere else. "Ugh, there's some action going on _before_ Tina's bash." she groans out in disgust. Paris and I turn to see what she is looking at, and it was just in time to see Steve shut the blinds as he was in a room with Nancy. I rolled my eyes at that. "Subtlety. People in Hawkins don't know subtlety." I hiss out.

I was switching my books to get ready for my next class. A huge whiff of cologne overwhelmed my senses as I turned around and saw Billy leaned up against the locker next to me with a smirk that was identical to last night where I saw him in my house.

"I didn't see you all day, Mia." he says. "You know, if your brain is more focused on academics and less on popularity and parties, that can have advantages." I told him, honestly. "Wow, hot and smart. Looks like you're the whole package, Mia Rollins." he says with a smirk. "Hey, just leave her alone man." I hear Steve call out, walking up to Billy and shoving him away from me.

"Well, well, well, you must be the king. King Steve Harrington. Yeah, I heard about you. Heard about you stringing this gorgeous princess along…" Billy was saying and as he continues to antagonize Steve, I just want to feel invisible as all eyes are on either Billy and Steve or on me. I felt a hand grab my arm and while Steve and Billy are arguing, we were walking away, and I saw that the person who rescued me from the unwanted attention was Robin Buckley.

Robin sits next to me in French, and every conversation I have with her is very pleasant. "Robin?" I ask. "You'll thank me later." she says as we continue our trek to French. We finally made it to Monsieur Courtial's class. "Thanks." I breathe out. "Don't mention it." Robin says as we go to our respective seats.

Thankfully the day went by quickly as I am preparing to get all of my stuff and I walked over to Tori's locker and she has a concerned look. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Tori asked, knowing about my discomfort about people staring at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Robin was there." I told her. "Y-You mean Robin Buckley?" Tori asks, getting flustered. "Yeah. We share the same French class together." I told her.

"Let's just get out of this hellhole." Tori says as we walk out of school and towards Paris's Pontiac Firebird. "Look while you're driving, you asshole!" I hear Paris scream out towards someone and then I realized that she was screaming at Billy's blue Camaro.

Wasn't it only yesterday that Paris was fawning over Billy?

"Where did that hostility come from?" I ask Tori. "Hargrove and Paris skipped first period to have sex in the Boys Locker Room. It's only during lunch that she found out that he was fucking the living daylights out of Heather Holloway in the Janitor's closet." Tori explains to me. "Poor janitor." I say, knowing that he has to deal with the aftermath.

Paris heard what Tori told me. "You know what, it's fine. It's stupid to waste my time on him, anyways." Paris says as we go into her car and she drives off to her house. It wasn't long until we reached Paris's house.

Paris wasted no time in blasting her stereo with Madonna. I use the telephone to call Izzy to see if she made it home. I waited for at least someone to pick up the phone and once the phone was picked up, I can hear the irate person on the other side.

_"What?"_ I heard on the other line from Izzy.

"Whoa, Iz. It's just Mia." I told her.

_"Thank God. Today might've been the worst Halloween ever."_ Izzy says.

"Okay, what did Stacy do, because…" I was about to say, but Izzy cuts me off.

_"It's not that. Some prick tried to run Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and I over."_ she says, causing me to pause.

_"What did you just say?"_ I ask, slowly.

_"You heard me loud and clear. Funny thing is, that car looks very similar to the one that Max went into. It's blue, and…"_ Izzy was going on, and that's when I realized that Billy tried to kill my little sister and her friends, who I look to as little brothers.

"Okay, after you just said that, I'm not comfortable with you riding your bike to school. Just ride to school with me throughout the rest of the year." I told her over the phone.

_"If dad finds out, he would waste no time in arresting him."_ Izzy says.

"No kidding. I'll see you later." I told her as I hung up the phone.

I went back upstairs to Paris's room, feeling guilty that I wasn't there for Izzy when she almost became roadkill and rage that Billy tried to murder four innocent 13-year olds via vehicular manslaughter. "Remind me to stay away from Billy Hargrove at all costs during this party." I told Tori and Paris, while they were sifting through the numerous clothes.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Paris asks. "I just found out that Billy tried to kill my sister and her friends." I told them. "Okay, don't blame you for being pissed." Tori says. "Because I know that Mia would eventually say yes, I found the perfect theme. The Outsiders!" Paris squealed.

"Dibs on Sodapop." I say, instantly. "You know what, that's fine, Mia. Dallas Winston can fuck me up." Paris says, giggling. "Guess I'll be Two-Bit. Gives me an excuse to keep this shirt on." Tori says with a smirk, gesturing to her Mickey Mouse shirt. We all got into what we are wearing.

"I might say we look damn fine." Paris says with a smirk. "Let's go, guys." Tori says as we were about to leave, but then I stopped Paris. "Are you sure your mom and Larry would be fine with this?" I ask. "It's Halloween, they are bound to be busy over at the Town Hall, and wouldn't come back to the house until the next morning." she says as we all go over to her car.

When we arrived at Tina's house, Motley Crue was blasted throughout the entire house. We made it to the door, but there were people blocking the door. "We got ourselves a new Keg King, Harrington." I heard Tommy H. say through the closed door. "That's right. Eat it, Harrington." I hear Kirk Kensington, who is a parasitical leech like Tommy, retorts.

"They can't be serious right now." Tori mutters in disbelief. Paris is already enraged enough to pound on the door. "Hey, Sharks and Jets, stop having your dick measuring contest. You're blocking the door!" Paris yelled. Eventually the door opened, and it was Steve that opened the door.

"Thank you, Sense and Sensibility for having, well, sense and sensibility." Paris snaps as she was storming through the house. "You know what we're going to do with her?" Tori asks as she turns to me. "No." I bluntly say. "Me neither." she replies back.

"Tequila, my good friend, where are you?" I can hear Paris ask. "You know how she is with tequila." I told Tori as we found Paris in Tina's kitchen. "Relax, you two. We've just arrived. I'm just fixing ourselves some shots of tequila. We deserve it." she says as she hands out the drinks.

"Little reminder, don't trust the drink that the Goody-Two-Shoes, Nancy Wheeler is having." Paris says. "Cheers." she says as we clinked our drinks and downed our shots. Knowing how this party is, it's going to be like any ordinary party.

_Girls on Film_ by Duran Duran was playing and because Paris is drinking as if she was a regular patron at a pub and Tori is somewhere amongst the dancing teens, I had to step outside. There was so much sweat and alcohol that can overwhelm me.

"You not having fun, doll?" I hear someone ask me. I turned to see Billy coming towards me with a smirk. "I was having a peaceful time until you showed up." I snapped at him. "Look, I know that I almost ran over your sister and those little shits that she is with." he says. "Yeah, remind me to smash you over the head with a beer bottle for that." I snapped at him.

"How about this, I'll leave them alone under one condition." he says and I gave him a quizzical look. He is now closer to my face and I can feel his breath on my lips. "Kiss me, Mia." he whispers. For some unknown reason, my heart was beating faster than usual. "No, no way." I say, abruptly trying to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around back into his arms.

I had no choice but to place my hands on his toned chest. "You have no other choice, princess." he says as he closes the gap between our lips.

I found myself taken back with the taste of beer and cigarettes on his breath. Billy wasted no time into shoving his tongue down my throat. I tried my best not to moan, to not give him the satisfaction that he wanted.

He trails his mouth over to my neck as my back is now against the exterior of Tina's house. My hands were on his biceps as his hands were on my hips, grinding them together with his hips. "Stop trying to defy it, Mia. Just let it go." he says over the spot between my collarbone and ear as he is now sucking and biting at that spot, and I had no choice but to moan. That just made Billy growl and pull me closer to him.

I'm not afraid to admit it, the guy's really good with his mouth.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I hear someone groan out. I broke apart from Billy to see Steve. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you mind, Harrington?" Billy asks. "Seriously, Mia? Him?" Steve asks. I was about to speak up, but then Billy interrupted. "All these months and now you want to talk to her?" Billy asks. "Mia, just let me…" he was about to say, but I cut him off.

"I'm a big girl, Steve. I'll be fine. Don't you have your girlfriend to babysit?" I snapped at him as I now entered Tina's house, hopefully finding Tori and Paris. I eventually found Tori carrying a drunken Paris. "How drunk is she?" I ask Tori.

"Okay, follow me on this: take the amount of drinks that Wheeler had tonight, replace that with shots of tequila." Tori says. "It's a miracle that she is somehow alive." I say as I help Tori with Paris. "Thank God, I have her keys." she says as we managed to put Paris in the backseat.

"Hey, I'm planning on going home. Just focus on getting her home. The last thing Mayor Kline needs to see is his step-daughter drunk." I told her. "At the rate this party's going, no one would be willing to leave." Tori claims. "I'll just walk home then." I say. "I can take her home." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Billy.

I gave Tori a look, begging her to let me walk home. "He's your best bet, Melia." she tells me. "You don't deserve her innocent ass, you narcissistic womanizer." Paris was slurring her words. I huffed out a sigh and went up to Billy. "Hey, no funny business with her, Hargrove." Tori exclaims over at Billy as she went into Paris's car.

"You sure you don't want to finish what we've started, doll?" Billy asks, trailing a finger down my cheek. "Can you please just take me home?" I ask him as he leads me towards his car. He starts up his car as the radio was blasting out _Still Loving You_ by The Scorpions. He was about to change the song, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so.

"Don't change it. I actually like this song." I say to him. "Never took you as a Rock music kind of girl." he says to me. "I've been working in a music store ever since Freshman year. Surprising fact, I love all kinds of music, but Rock music just has a special place in my heart." I tell him. "You keep surprising me more and more everyday, Mia." he says as I snickered.

For once, he was actually being, well, decent. It was almost to a point where I almost forgot that he almost killed Izzy and the rest of the Party.

I was mouthing along to the lyrics of the song, and before I knew it, I dozed off to sleep as Billy was driving at a high speed.

* * *

**3RD POV:**

It only took one glance to a sleeping Mia Rollins that Billy had to slow down to a normal speed. There was something about Mia that Billy was afraid that he would ruin or break her. For once in a long time, he felt as if he was himself when he was in the Camaro alone with Mia.

He truly believes that she isn't like the other girls at Hawkins High.

He pulls up to her house, gets out of his car, and goes around the passenger side of the Camaro. He opens the door and carries Mia, bridal style, all the way to her house. It was impeccable timing, considering that her dad was about to leave the house to see who's car it was, and he was right.

Travis Rollins takes his daughter from Billy's arms, and he was followed by Giselle. "Thank you, Billy. That's really sweet of you." Giselle says as she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as she follows Travis into the house.

Billy Hargrove wants to hate Mia because of her relationship with her parents, but he simply can't, as he is feeling a strange feeling in his stomach, for the first time in a long time.


	4. The Pollywog

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**EleanorJames: Here is the next update. Sorry it took so long**

**musiclover246: Well, the wait is over**

* * *

_I stirred awake and I woke up to a field. I look down at the clothes I am wearing, and they are the same ones as to what I was wearing for Tina's Halloween party. I see shadow mists, and being the curious one that I am, I followed the mists._

_I followed the mists and I see every one bit of the mists flying into a small figure. As I was getting closer, it was clear to me that the figure was Will Byers._

_Tears were welling up in my eyes, knowing what that poor boy has been through the past year. "Please, no. Please don't hurt him." I cried out. Then, all of a sudden, I heard beeping._

I jumped up awake as I shut my alarm clock off. I was breathing in and out, trying to catch my breath. I looked down and I was still in my clothes from last night. I changed into my outfit for the day and I was getting ready for school.

"Wild night, last night?" my mom was asking. "I believe Tori and I were the only ones sober." I replied to her as I got a cup of coffee. I turned around and I didn't see Izzy here. "Where's Izzy?" I ask. "She stayed over at the Wheelers' with Will." my dad replied. My mind was flickering back and forth from the night terror I had about Will.

I hurried up and drank all of my coffee before rushing out to school. I got in my car and I made it to the high school parking lot and I went over to middle school. I got to my place next to Mr. Clarke's desk, and students were filling in as the bell rang.

"The case of Phineas Gage is one of the great medical curiosities of all time. Phineas was a railroad worker in 1848, and had a nightmarish accident. A large metal rod was driven completely through his head…" Mr. Clarke was lecturing as he drew a line over a skull on the projector.

"Phineas miraculously survived, seemed fine, and physically, yes, he was, but his injury resulted in a complete change in his personality. So much, so his friends no longer refer to himself as Gage. At the time, this was known as the American Crowbar case…" Mr. Clarke continued as Dustin busted into class.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Clarke, Mi...Miss Rollins. Please continue." Dustin says, trying to catch his breath. As Mr. Clarke was still teaching, Dustin was telling Lucas, Izzy, Will, and Mike something, then he turned around to tell Max something. "Dustin." I called out to get his attention.

"Yes, my queen?" Dustin says, snapping back his attention back into the lecture and I had to bite back an amused smile. "Would you join the class?" I asked him. "Yes." he says, getting out his books. "Phineas Gage, page 104." I told him.

All of a sudden, I was hearing some growling. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw Dustin zip his backpack all the way. I let out an exhale of air as I focus back into work. Not long after, the bell rang.

Study hall with Tori went by very quickly, as Paris was severely hungover when Tori came by Mayor Kline's house to pick her up. The class I am now going to is Gym class. There are two coaches, one of them just does basketball practice within the class. The other one actually does teach gym, it's just mainly outside.

Some of the girls and I were playing Volleyball. Mine and Tori's team had scored another point. "You know, you should try out for the Volleyball team, Mia. You wouldn't be a bad addition." Tori says, catching her breath. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." I told her. "Steve!" I hear Nancy call out. Steve follows Nancy out.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Steve Harrington wasn't afraid to admit it, he was messed up after the party.

After his fight and possible break-up with Nancy, he wasn't afraid to admit it that he screwed things up with his best friend for over 10 years. He still thought it was yesterday when she confessed her feelings for him, but she wanted him to be happy, so she had to, and she quotes, "get off this carousel with him".

At that point, lying in his bed last night, he realized that he was taking Mia for granted and kept stringing her along until she couldn't take it anymore.

After Nancy didn't tell him that she loves him, Drew Fuller got his ass back into the game against Billy Hargrove, the same guy that was making out with Mia at Tina's party. Once he got back into the gym, he was greeted by Billy's voice.

But it wasn't directed to him.

"Hey, Rollins! Your ass looks good in those shorts!" he yelled over at Mia. Tori Montgomery, one of her friends Mia has been hanging out as of recently, rolled her eyes. "Bite me." she mutters with a sullen look as her attention is now back into the volleyball game.

* * *

**Mia's POV:**

I was now on top of the hood of my car, eating lunch, and I sensed a shadow looming over me. I looked over and it was Steve. "Anyone sitting here?" he asks, pointing at the spot next to me. "You don't see anyone else." I told him, giving him the right to sit next to me.

"I think Nancy and I broke up." he told me as he sat down next to me. "I heard you guys had a fight." I told him. "Yeah, apparently our whole relationship was bullshit." he says. "She was drunk, Steve." I told him. "I thought back to what you said last year; drunk words mean sober thoughts." he told me.

"I am sorry about what I put you through." he told me. "Which one? Where you stood me up on my birthday or where you screwed over 10 years of friendship to be happy with one girl?" I asked him. "Both." he told me honestly.

"Miss Rollins." I hear. I looked over and the principal was outside, near my car. "Mr. Kaminsky wants to see you." he says, knowing full well that it was my monthly evaluation. Every month, I have to give Mr. Kaminsky an evaluation on what I am learning from Mr. Clarke teaching the middle schoolers. "I'll catch you later, Steve." I tell him as I was walking away, leaving him near my car.

School was over and I was waiting for Izzy to come out to my car. When nearly everyone left the parking lot, I saw Izzy run towards me, eyes wide open. "Iz, is everything okay?" I ask her. "You need to come with me. Now." she says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the middle school.

You know, for a 13-year old, she is pretty strong.

I was towards the A/V room, where I saw Max pick the lock of the door with a bobby pin and open the door. I saw something that looked awfully a lot like a lizard rushing out of the A/V room. "Shit!" Izzy hissed. "What the hell is that?" I ask her. I huffed out a sigh. "You know what, don't answer that. I'll help you guys find whatever it was." I told her as we all were off in different directions.

I was going down one of the halls, then I saw Will running towards the doors. Scrunching my eyebrows and going back to the nightmare I had, I was cautiously following Will's footsteps. While I was doing that, I ran into Mike.

"Mike, is everything okay?" I ask him, helping him up. "I'm fine. It's...I thought I found Dart." he told me. "Who?" I ask. "The pollywog that bolted out of the A/V room." he says. "I saw Will run out of the school." I told him.

He looks like he fully knows what's going on, and he follows Will's footsteps as well. "Mike!" I called after him as I followed him.


	5. Will the Wise

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**No Reviews :(**

* * *

I follow Mike outside to a field that looks familiar, but I couldn't place it. I can see a figure in the distance, and it looks like it was convulsing while standing. I furrow my eyebrows just so I can get a closer look and from that and the way that Mike was rushing towards the figure, only one name was uttered through my mouth.

"Will."

I waste no time in rushing towards the young boy, and I can feel a presence behind me and when I turn around, it is Lucas and Izzy. "You two, get everyone else." I tell them. They continue to look in horror to what is happening to Will. "Now, guys! Go!" I exclaimed, and they went inside as I rushed towards Will and Mike.

Mike and I were trying to get Will to snap out of whatever daze he was in. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Lucas, Izzy, Dustin, Max, and Ms. Byers running towards us. "We just found him like this!" I exclaim to them. "I think he's having another episode!" Mike says.

When Ms. Byers was trying to get Will to snap out of his episode, I can't help myself but to watch in pain. That woman has already been through so much through the past year. I can feel arms wrap around my waist and it was Izzy. Ever since last year, her only weakness was the shit that went down last year, and she tries to pass it off as being the snarky 13-year old that she is.

When I was trying to piece two-and-two together, seemingly out of nowhere, Will snaps out of it and gasps for air. Ms. Byers wastes no time in getting Will the hell out of school. We just follow them out of the school and watch Ms. Byers take her youngest son home.

"Okay, that totally freaked me out. Did that not freak you guys out?" Max says. "It's getting worse, guys." Izzy says, worried for her friend. "You think it's True Sight?" Lucas asks. "What's True Sight?" Max asks, still confused on what is going on. "It's nothing." Lucas says, brushing it all off.

We all went our separate ways, with Max, Izzy, and I going to the high school parking lot. As soon as I arrive at my car, I can hear Max cursing up a storm. "You've gotta be shitting me!" she hisses out.

"We can't leave her out here." Izzy says, thinking the exact thing that I have been thinking. "Hey, Max," I call out to gain her attention. "You need a ride?" I ask. She doesn't answer me. She just walks over to my car and gets into the backseat with Izzy.

While I was driving, I can see from the rear view mirror that Max is tense. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Guess I'm used to having the speed limit over by 100." she tells me. "This is Hawkins, not a race track." I tell her. After getting directions from Max on how to get to her house, I arrived there just as soon as I saw Vicki leave the house, running away and seemingly crying.

"Of course." Max mumbles and it didn't surprise me at all that Billy abandoned Max just so he can have sex with someone. There was that little part of me that I saw some humanity in Billy after he took me home from Tina's party, but all of that hope is now gone.

"Hey, Max. If Billy becomes too much or if you just need someone to talk to, you can always count on Izzy and I." I tell her. Max gives me a small smile. "Thanks, Mia." she says, softly as she leaves my car to go to her house.

The following day after what happened to Will, I arrive to the middle school in Mr. Clarke's class and everyone was piling in. There has been a burning pain in my stomach ever since last night, but I choose to ignore it because it must've been something I ate for dinner.

The only seat that is left unattended to is Will's, and for Ms. Byers's sake, I don't blame her at all for not bringing Will to school, especially after what happened yesterday at the field. "All living things from complex mammals to single-celled organisms instinctively respond to danger. Expose a bacterium to a toxic chemical and it will flee. Or deploy some other defense mechanism." Mr. Clarke was explaining.

"We're very much the same. When we encounter danger, our hearts start pounding." he continues and I couldn't help but think back to what happened last year. I look over at the cut that is on my hand, the same one that Jonathan, Nancy, and I have when we were trying to draw out the Demogorgon. "Our palms start to sweat. These are the signs of the physical and emotional state we call fear." Mr. Clarke continues. The bell rang shortly after and I darted out of the classroom, not long after gathering my things up.

Later on that day, I was in gym class, and because of the stomach pain, I chose to sit out of it. I was also starting to get a little bit of a headache because of toxic masculinity between Billy and Steve.

Jesus, popularity will not matter once we graduate high school and go into college.

I was too engrossed with the pain that I didn't hear Paris trying to get my attention. "Mi. Mia." Paris was saying and I snapped my attention to her. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I'll be fine." I tell her. "You've been clutching your stomach all day." Tori points out. "You know I have…" Paris tries to say, and I fully know well where she is going with this. "No. It's not that." I pointedly told her.

"All right! All right, all right!" Billy was exclaiming. "King Steve. King Steve, everyone! I like it. Playing tough today." Billy continues to antagonize Steve. "Jesus, do you ever stop talking?" Steve asks, getting irritated with the mulleted boy. "What? You afraid the coach is gonna bench you now that I'm here? Huh?" he was asking. "Or maybe it's me scoring with your super hot ex-best friend, right?" Billy continues. With Steve distracted, Billy shoulder blocks Steve and gets another point for the Skins team for another match of Shirts vs. Skins basketball.

The whistle blows, signalling the end of the game and I can sense Steve walking towards me. "Hey. Are you okay? You looked a little uncomfortable." Steve states. Paris and Tori were about to leave, but stopped once they saw me talking to Steve. I give them a look, telling them that I would meet up with them later.

"Mia?" Steve asks. "Can we talk? I have something to tell you. And I know that I'm still…" I was rambling, but Steve cut me off. "Of course, Mia. Even after what happened, you're still my best friend." Steve says. After what has been going on the past week, I need to tell someone, and at this moment, Steve is my only best bet.

During lunch, Steve met up with me. We are sitting on top of the trunk of my car. "I've been having dreams, they are more like night terrors, if I were to be honest. It's like a mixture of everything that happened last year and what is going on right now." I quietly tell Steve. "Shit, Mia, why didn't you tell anyone?" Steve asks me.

"I didn't know who to turn to."


	6. Dig Dug

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

**AgentofWriting:**** Thanks :)**

**farrahjohnson21: Thanks :)**

* * *

After dropping Izzy off at Will's house, a long, awkward silence fills the air when Steve and I were at a nearby diner. "These night terrors. They are like visions of what happened in the future or some shit like this?" Steve asks. I just nodded. "Yesterday, Will had another episode and it looked very similar to the one that I had the night before." I tell him. "This is so fucked up." Steve mutters. "All of this was starting around a few days ago or so. Give or take." I say to him.

"Again, whatever happened to us?" he asks. "I don't know." I started as I picked up a fry and ate it. "You seemed busy with Nancy and with your whole reputation. I was too worried about my parents and my sisters." I replied back to him. "I'm sorry about forgetting your birthday." he says to me. "Thank you. I've already forgotten about that." I tell him.

"And also, we were going off topic here." I tell him. "Sorry." Steve sheepishly says as we went back on talking quietly about the hellish nightmares that I have been having ever since the night before Halloween Eve.

After eating the food that was on the plate and paying for the meal, we were heading out. I could feel eyes burning in the back of my skull. I turned to see who it was and it was Billy. His arm was wrapped around Tina's shoulders and he was sitting across from Tommy and Carol. He was glaring at me, or mostly at Steve.

"Mia. He's not worth it." I can hear Steve say to me. "Let's just go." I say to him as we leave the diner and towards Steve's car.

We were now in his car and he was driving somewhere, but I know that it isn't my house. "Do you think I messed things up with Nancy?" he asks me. "Honestly, all I know is that you two fought at Tina's party and she was very drunk." I say to him. "So sorry for not being any help at all." I say to him.

"Do you think I should apologize?" he asks me. "Apologize for what? Did you do anything wrong?" I ask him. "I don't think so." he responds back to me. "Then why would you be apologizing?" I asked him and then I noticed that he was pulling up to the Wheelers' house. He grabbed a bouquet of roses from the back seat. "When did you even get the roses?" I asked him, but he didn't even respond to my question as he exited the car.

"Are you serious, right now?" I asked him as I got out of his car too. He ignored me as he was going up to the house. "Steve. Are those for Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?" I hear a familiar voice. I looked over and Dustin was walking towards him. "No." Steve responds. "Good." Dustin says, taking the roses from him.

"Hey. What the hell?" Steve asks. "Nancy isn't home." Dustin says as he goes towards the car. "Where is she?" I ask him, now noticing that her and Jonathan were a no-show ever since 4th period yesterday and they still haven't shown up. "Doesn't matter. We have bigger problems than Steve's love life." Dustin says as I got out of the way for him so he can ride the shotgun seat of Steve's car.

"Do you still have that bat?" Dustin asks, opening the door to Steve's car. "Bat? What bat?" Steve asks in clueless oblivion. "The one with the nails?" I ask Dustin, causing him to nod. "Why?" Steve asks. "I'll explain on the way." Dustin says.

"What on earth did you do?" I ask him, only to be ignored. "Now?" Steve asks. "Now." Dustin says, impatiently as Steve ran to his car. He starts up the engine and Dustin gives him directions on how to go to his house.

All I can think about is wondering what the hell is going on and why Dustin was acting so frantic.

It was quickly dark outside as Steve is now driving to Dustin's house. It was long and silent because of everything Dustin had told us.

"Wait a sec, how big?" Steve asks. "First it was like that." Dustin begins, putting his fingers to indicate how small this...thing he described. "Now, it's like this." Dustin concludes, indicating how big it has grown.

"I swear to God, man, it's just some little lizard, okay?" Steve says, not believing Dustin's story.

"It's not a lizard." Dustin defends.

"How do you know?" Steve asks. "How do I know if it's not?" Dustin asks. "How do you know it's not just a lizard?" Steve asks, and if Steve didn't believe Dustin then, he is certainly going to believe him now when Dustin confesses something that makes me believe him even more now.

"Because his face opened up and he ate my cat." Dustin says.

There are two things in the world that Claudia Henderson loves more than anything; her son and her cat.

So, when I heard the thing that Dustin described eating Mews and its face opening up, I knew that all of the shit with the Upside Down is going to bite all of us in the ass again.

Steve's silence says it all; he now believes Dustin.

It wasn't long before Steve pulled up to Dustin's driveway. We all got out of his car and Steve opened the trunk to his car. In the trunk revealed the infamous bat with nails pinned onto it as I reached into the pocket of my jacket to reveal a pocket knife.

Steve gives me an incredulous look. "When did you…" he asks. "Dad gave it to me after what went down." I quickly answer him as Dustin is leading us to where he trapped the four-legged Demogorgon. The odd thing was Steve and I weren't hearing anything.

"We're not hearing anything, Dustin." I tell him. "He's in there." Dustin tells us. Steve taps the cellar doors with his bat, and all we could hear is the rattling of the chains. He does it again, and like the last time, there is no reaction.

"All right, listen, kid. I swear, if this is some sort of Halloween prank, you're dead." Steve threatened, directing the flashlight to Dustin's face.

"It's not." Dustin responds.

"All right?"

"It's not, Steve." I tell him. "Get out of my face." Dustin says as Steve now doesn't have the flashlight shining on Dustin's face.

"Can you unlock it?" I ask Dustin. He did so.

Steve shines the flashlight to see where the four-legged creature is, but we are not seeing anything.

"He must be further down there. I'll stay up here if he tries to escape." Dustin says.

Steve and I cautiously made our way down to the cellar. I turn on the light and I saw that Steve notices something.

"What is…" I say, trailing off as he uses the bat to pick up, what looks like to be, skin. I also notice the hole in the cellar wall. "Steve…" I whispered. He shines the flashlight over to where I was and at what I was looking at.

"Steve? Steve, Mia, what's going on down there?" I hear Dustin ask out.

"Dustin, you might wanna come down here." I tell him.

When he saw all of this, his responses consisted of "oh shit"'s and "no way"'s, all of us now knowing that the problem Dustin is having is bigger than any one of us would've expected.


End file.
